kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Amanda Peet
Besimet fetare tek shqiptarët Feja ka luajtur një rol te dorës se pare ne mbijetesën e kombit shqiptar ne po atë shkallë si për disa popuj te tjerë te lashte si armenët dhe hebrenjtë. Ishte krishterimi ai qe i dha një identitet me te forte popullit shqiptar ne kohen e dyndjeve barbare dhe osmane duke u kthyer ne një vend te shenjte ne kohen e Skënderbeut pasi e mbrojti krishterimin ne kohen (shek. XV) kur papa dhe patriku kacafyteshin. Ishte feja Islame dhe bektashizmi qe i diferencoi shqiptaret kur politika sllavizuese dhe helenizuese e fqinjëve synonin asimilimin dhe përfitimin e territoreve shqiptare. Flaka morale e përbashkët për klerin shqiptar të të gjithë besimeve ishte ajo e një zelli apostolik te lashte gërshetuar me një ndjenje patriotike te zjarrte. Besimi krishter në tokat Ilire Krishterimi është apostolik, d.m.th ai është përcjelle tek arbrit direkt nga goja e vete apostujve te Jezu Krishtit dhe filloi të përhapej në Iliri që në shek. I-rë të e.s. si fe ilegale. Apostulli Pal rreth vitit 57 shkruan “''Kështu prej Jerusalemit e përqark e deri në Iliri kam kryer shërbimin e ngjalljes se Krishtit, duke u përpjekur të ungjillëzoj atje ku nuk ishte i njohur emri i Krishtit''”..Përveç Palit ne trevat ilire kane predikuar edhe shume shenjtore te tjerë dhe prej këtej kane kaluar ne hapësirën ballkanike nëpërmjet rrugës Egnatia duke hyre ne Durrës (Dyrrachium) për te kaluar ne lindje. Dokumente thonë se në Durrës, në vitin 58 ka pasur 60 familje të krishtera. Në Iliri nisin aktivitetin peshkopët më të hershëm të krishterë, duke filluar me peshkopin Qesar të Durrësit në vitin 70 e më pas, Shën Astin në vitin 98. Shën Asti u dënua me vdekje në vitin 116, nga perandori Trajan dhe sundimtari vendas, Agrikoli, pasi ne ketë kohe Krishterimi ishte ilegal dhe dënohej nga Roma. Qendrat e para të krishtera te themeluara nga veprimtaria predikuese e apostujve dhe përkrahësve te tyre ilire nga shekulli I deri ne shekullin e IV (kur krishterimi u be fe zyrtare) vërtetohen nëpër qytete si Durrësi, Butrinti, Onhezmi (Saranda), Jerikoja, Vlora, Apolonia, Amantia, Bylisi (Balshi), Antipatrea (Berati), Skampis (Elbasani), Scodra, Albanopolis, Lyhnidi (Ohri) etj. Ndër mozaikë e në ndërtime te vjetra kishash, si në Shën Kollin e Kurjanit në Fier, në bazilikën e Ballshit, etj janë ruajtur simbole paleokristiane (kohës fillestare të krishterimit) enigmatike siç janë ato të bimëve me gjethe në formë zemre (shiko mozaikët e Butrintit e gjetkë), figura e kryqit në mozaikët e Sarandës, figura e peshkut ne gdhendjet e Ballshit apo në mozaikë të tillë si ai i Linit ne Pogradec e gjetkë. Këto dëshmojnë se Iliria u be qe ne fillim një nga trevat kryesore te përhapjes se fesë se krishtere për vete lashtësinë dhe shtrirjen e madhe te popullsisë se saj, zhvillimin e madh urban me kryeqendra te tilla si Durrësi, Apolonia, Shkodra etj; dhe pozitën gjeopolitike mjaft te favorshme duke u qene një korridor natyral ndërmjet lindjes dhe perëndimit si për transmetuar vlerat morale te krishterimit ashtu edhe për te transportuar ushtri dhe beteja pa fund … Në shek. IV . Krishterimi u shpall fe shtetërore nga perandori Konstantin ,u kodifikua në Bibël dhe u krijuan institucionet e tij : kishat dhe manastiret dhe njëkohësisht hierarkia e tij : peshkopët, kryepeshkopët, abatët dhe dioqezat e tyre me qendër ne Rome. Konvertimi i plotë i në Krishterim në territoret ku sot banojnë shqiptarët, u krye gjatë shekujve V-VI të e.s. Shën Jeronimi (Hieronymus) i Ilirisë beri përkthimin e pare te biblës latinisht ( La Vulgata) duke i dhëne botes për here te pare librin e shenjte ne mesin e shekullit IV. Koncili i parë Ekumenik i Nikesë në vitin 325, ishte i pari që formuloi parimin bazë të krishterimit: “Besoj në një Perëndi, Atin e tërëfuqishëm, krijuesin e qiellit e të dheut dhe të gjithë të dukurave e të padukurave”. Shën Niketa I Dardanisë (Remesianes) është krijuesi i kryelutjes (lutjes më të lartë) se krishterimit TE DEUM LAUDAMUS (Ty zote te lavdërojmë) qe vazhdon te jete kryelutje edhe sot pas me se 15 shekujsh Kostandini i Madh ne lufte kundër fiseve barbare urdhëroi ngritjen e disa bazilikave madhështore. Tipi i këtyre bazilikave kostandiane ishte me dysheme drejtkëndëshe dhe nuk përjashtohej shtrimi i sipërfaqes së saj me mozaikë. Në anën e jashtme, ato kishin kolonada, ku sajohej hajati i kishës. Bazilika të këtij lloji janë hasur edhe në Shqipëri, në Butrint, Bylis, Antigone, Tepe në Elbasan e ndoshta edhe gjetkë. Strukturat kishtare në periudhën e antikitetit të vonë ishin të organizuara mbi bazën e provincave (Dardanisë, Prevalit, Epirit të Ri dhe Epirit të Vjetër), duke pasur në krye secila një mitropolitë prej nga vareshin peshkopatat . Deri ne shekullin e VIII kisha ne Iliri ishte direkt nen varësinë Romes. Ky është shkaku qe terminologjia e kishës Shqiptare është latine ( meshe, kungate, prift, shenjt, pagëzim , peshkop, kryq, mallkim etj. Kjo për me tepër tregon se arbrit ishin këtu ne shekujt IV deri V kur u sanksionuan dukuri te tilla si gjuha e kishës etj. Pas ndarjes së perandorisë ato u përfshinë në zonën e Ilirikut lindor, varësia kishtare e të cilit ka lëvizur midis Romës dhe Kostandinopojës. Duke filluar nga gjysma e parë e shek. VIII (viti 731 pas vendimit te Leon Isaurit për ndarjen e dioqezave te lindjes nga ato te perëndimit ) hapësira Ilire (tashme te njohur si vend I arbërve) u nda ne zona qe vareshin Patrikana e Kostandinopojës dhe ne zona qe vareshin nga Roma. Mendohet qe Lumi I Matit te ketë qene vije ndarje e Bizantit nga Roma. Ndarja e kishës (se lindjes nga ajo e perëndimit) u thelluan nga procese historike dhe prezenca e galeve (para francezeve) (Karli I madh shek IX) dhe normaneve apo Anzhuineve duke sjelle përfundimisht ne vitin 1054 ndarjen zyrtare te plote. Gjate periudhës 731 deri 1054 dhe ne vazhdim, nga shqyrtimi I dokumenteve arkivore te shumte, vërehen konkurrence ndërmjet Romes dhe Kostandinopojës se kush te ketë nen influence dioqezat e Ilirisë/ Arbërisë duke arritur edhe ne beteja te përgjakshme. Ardhja e bullgareve ne viset e Arbrit e izoloi ketë hapësire nga Patrikana por krishterimi u ruajt nga vendasit. Për me tepër mbreti I bullgareve, Borisi ne vitin 866 u pagëzua me popullin e tij ne Kishën e Ballshit ne tokat e Arberit. Bullgaret nga pagane u bene te krishtere . Borisi pas kësaj duke kuptuar rendësin e fesë ne trevat e pushtuara kërkoi te lidhej me papën e Romes për te kërkuar udhëzime për një administrim kishtar te sakte. Thuhet nga autore te ndryshëm se Borisi duhej ti drejtohej Kostandinopolit .Por kur je pagëzuar ne një vend aq te lashte si Iliria / Arbëria ku krishterimin e solli vete Pali është e natyrshme qe do ti drejtoheshe Romes si kryeqendra e pare zyrtare. Armiqësia e Kostandinopolit me mbretërit bullgareve vazhdon dhe arrijnë kulmin ne 1018 kur Car Samueli u mund nga perandori I Bizantit Vasili Il. Vasilli II riorganizoi peshkopaten e Ohrit duke vene ne krye peshkopë greke si Theogilikati ne 1100 për te synuar ne përfshirjen e te gjithë Arbërisë apo edhe te Italisë se jugut. Ndërkohe Patrikana e Romes qe u vetëquajt Papati (influence Franceze) vazhdoi deri ne vitet 1303 te intensifikoje luftën për te fituar sa me shume dioqeza ne Dalmaci dhe Arbëri me ane te Peshkopëve te Raguzës duke marre edhe disa masa ndaj disa priftërinjve (te Tivarit dhe Ulqinit viti 1167, te Tivarit 1303) qe predikonin me ritet e lindjes. Kjo behej edhe ne kuadër te uniatizimit te kishës se krishtere. Zbarkimet e normandeve, i pari ne 1081 dhe i dyti ne 1105 si edhe kryqëzata e pare 1095 filloi te lëkundte Bizantin për unifikimin e kishës se krishtere. Pushtimi i Kostandinopojës me 1204 nga Kryqëzata e 4 dhe mbajtjen e saj për 60 vjet nen sundimin francez solli edhe murgjit franceze benediktine ne Arbërinë e viteve 1230 duke u vendosur fillimisht ne Shirgj mbi Bune dhe me vone ne Durrës dhe Shkodër pas viteve 1250 nen mbrojtjen e Karlit Anzhu. Thuhet se po ne ketë kohe u vendos edhe Urdhri Françeskaneve duke thelluar kthimin e arbërve te krishtere tek qendra e vjetër, Roma. Këto zhvillime i përkrahte edhe principata e Arbrit dhe me 1208 ka dokumente letërkëmbimi te Dhimitrit princit te Arbërisë me papa Inocentin III ku kërkohet nga papa ndihme për ushtrimin e besimit te krishtere. Koha e Arbërisë Ndërkohe qe papa dhe patriku luftonin ne Ballkan për hegjemoni dalin ne skene turqit osmane te cilët pushtuan Ohrin ne 1408, Tivarin (qendër qe varej nga Roma) me 1571 dhe Kostandinopojën me 1453 duke sjelle një rrenim apo nënshtrim te patrikanës. U arrit te lidhej një traktat ndërmjet Sulltan Mehmetit II dhe patrikut te ri te Patrikanës Gjergj Skalari ku u ra dakord qe mos te prisheshin kishat për tu bere xhami :martesa dhe funeralet te bëheshin ne kishe dhe to mos prishej festa e pashkëve. Ne ketë kohe i vetmi vend i krishtere i panënshtruar dhe qe nuk i paguante asgjë Sulltanit ishte Arbëria. Gjergj Kastrioti-Skënderbeu , biri I princit te Krujës I mbiquajtur « Mbrojtës » dhe « Atlet » i Krishterimit theu për 25 vjet ushtritë osmane duke entuziazmuar boten e krishtere me bëmat e tij dhe duke marre mirënjohjen e tere bashkësisë krishtere kudo qe ndodhej . Skënderbeu dhe papa stabilizuan marrëdhënie te ngushta me synime te qarta për mbrojtjen dhe lartësimin e kishës se shenjte. Kjo lidhje e ngushte me papën dhe perëndimin i përputhej me idetë qe kishte Skënderbeu dhe fisniket e tij për fatin e Mbretërisë se Arbrit ne Ballkan dhe Evrope. Pas vdekjes se Skënderbeut Sulltani ndërmori një fushate konvertimi ne myslimane ndaj arbërve te krishtere duke përdorur paketën e privilegjeve dhe te detyrimeve dhe taksa te tilla si “defshirmeja”(takse gjaku) ku çdo familjari i merrej djali dhe nuk i kthehej kurrë për tu përdorur si jeniçer .Kjo takse shpesh I detyronte fshatra te tere te emigronin. Një pjese u konvertuan duke ndërruar vetëm emrin dhe vazhdonin ritet e tyre te krishtera fshehurazi Njihen raste qe dokumentohen edhe nga Frang Bardhi ne vitin 1637 kur brenda një familje (vëllezër apo burrë dhe grua) janë me fe te ndryshme vetëm për te shpëtuar nga taksat apo për te përfituar privilegje. Gjurme ne qëndresën fetare ndaj konvertimit ne fenë islame ka lëne Shpati i Elbasanit gjë qe dëshmohet ne afresket e pikturuara nga Onufri nga Neokastra (Elbasani) ne vitet 1556 ne kishën e Shën Kollit dhe atë te Shën Premtes. Ne ketë klime islamizimi, priftërinjtë Shqiptare patriote si Archbishop(?) i Durrësit, Pal Engjëlli, bashkëpunëtor i afërt i Skënderbeut doli nevoje emergjente përdormi i gjuhës shqipe ne kishe “Formula e Pagëzimit” 1462 . Është një radhë e shkurtë në gjuhën shqipe “Unte paghesont premenit Atit et birit et spertit senit” (Unë të pagëzoj në emër t´Atit e t´birit e t´shpirtit shenjtë), e cila gjendej në një pjesë pamfleti të shkruar në gjuhën Latine. Duke perfituat nga kunder-refoma e papatit, me lejen e Selise se Shejte per te konsoliduar krishterimin ne 1555 botohet “Meshari” nga Gjon Buzuku Me vone Pjetër Budi perkthen “Doktrina e Krishtere 1618 “Pasqyra e te rrefyerit” 1621 dhe “Rituali Roman” 1621. Pasi perkrahu perdorimin e gjuhes shqipe ne kishe , Selia e shejte ne Rome ne 1634 vendosi qe franqeskanet te vendosen pergjithmone ne zonen e Shkodres, Zadrimes dhe Lezhes per te frenuar myslimanizmin. Nderkohe Kisha ortodokse administruar nga patrikana autoqefale e Ohrit, qe kishte ne varesi edhe peshkopaten e Beratit, ishte e angazhuar ne mbledhjen e taksave per sulltanin dhe nga studimet shihet se patrikana ka qene nje sherbyese e zellshme ne kete drejtim Osmanet vendosen parimin fetar si te vetmin qe dallonte kombesine dhe prandaj myslimanet i quanin turq dhe te krishteret greke. Ka shume te dhena qe edhe disa qarqe extremiste helene te patrikanes kishin kohe qe e zbatonin kete kete parim te pa fe duke kerkuar helenizimin e te gjithe te krishtereve . Kuptohet qe si reaksion i kesaj por edhe per zona influence Selia e shenjte solli shume dergata ne Arberi per te riperterire krishterimin me qender Romen. Por Roma nuk synoi ne asimilimin e arberit gje qe deshmohet edhe per perkrahjen e perdorimit te gjuhes shqipe gjate predikimeve. Ketu duhet kerkuar aresyeja e orientimit perendimor drejt Romes qofte e princ Dhimitrit me 1208 qofte e Skenderbeut ne mesin e shekullit XV. Mbledhja e « Kuvendit te Arberit » ose « Koncili i Arberit « ne Merqi te Zadrimes me 20 korrik 1703 nen kryesine e Tivarit dhe me bekimin e papa Klementit XI (qe ishte Shqiptar) mori vendime te rendesishme per konsolidimin e kishes katolike ne Shqiperi sic ishin ndalimi i fshehjes se perkatesise fetare ; ndalimi i predikimit fshehtas nga prifterinjte per keta besimtare kriptokristiane etj. Ne kete kuvend katoliket u shprehen hapur edhe kunder ortodokseve. Kisha e Beratit, shekulli 15Megjithese jezuitet erdhen me vone ne Shqiperi ata e rroken shpejt natyren dhe kulturen shqiptare Bie ne sy revista e tyre patriotike “leka “.Kurse per Franceskanet dallohet Pater Gjergj Fishta I konsideruar si poet Kombetar Shqiptar dhe themelues I alfabetit te gjuhes shqipe ne Kongresit te Manastirit. Polemika apo konkurrenca mes jezuiteve dhe franceskaneve nuk arriten asnjehere ne krize te kishes katolike ne Shqipetare.per me teper ato kishin bashkuar gjithnje perpjekjete per te siguruar perkrahes ne fuqite e medha si Austria e cila kishte ndikuar prane portes se larte per te mbrojtur interesat e katolikeve dhe kishte financuar per kishen katolike shqiptare. Koha e Kanunit Ne pasluften e pasigurt per fatet e Shqipeprise prej lakmise se fqinjeve nje delegacion I kryesuar nga ipeshkv katolik Bumci shkoi ne Versaje dhe perdoren influencen e tyre ne Seline e Shenjte per te garantuar se katoliket shqiptare nuk donin te jetonin te ndare nga shqiptaret e tjere muslimane duke pase parasysh copetimin e mundshem te pasluftes. Per tiu pershtatur te gjithe besimtareve te vet Kisha katolike mori parasysh edhe kanunin e leke Dukagjinit dhe variante te tij dhe u mundua qe te mos I binte ndesh ketij kodit te nderit;, mikpritjes, fjales se dhene etj duke spjeguar keto elemente edhe me biblen. Kisha katolike shqiptare ,ne dallim nga simotrat ne Evrope, karakterizohej nga nje pavaresi e komponenteve te saj per shkak te rolit te vecante qe luajten franceskanet dhe jezuitet . Kjo gje shkaktonte mospelqimin e dergatave nga Roma sepse nuk e kuptonin situaten ne vend. Eshte per tu theksuar se, ashtu si edhe ne shekullin e XV dhe XVI, ne dallim nga riti lindor, Kisha katolike nxiti perdorimin e gjuhes shqipe qe me 1861 ne seminarin e urdherit franceskan dhe u shqua per nje patriotizem ta pashoq. Ky ishte shkaku qe me 1933 ipeshkvit katolike do ti shkruanin bashkerisht Zogut ”Ne jemi ketu ne Shqiperi prej dy mije vjetesh;katolike atehere katolike edhe sot, shqipetare atehere shqipetare sot edhe gjithmone”Dy revistat katolike te viteve 30 “Drita” dhe “Leka” harmonizojne doktrinen fetare me kontekstin shqiptar dhe propagandojne tolerancen fetare dhe mundesine e bashkejeteses midis feve ;Psh solidaritet shoqeror kristian do te gjente mbeshtetjen e vet ne Shqiperi ne praktiken e beses dhe te fjales se dhene te tradites zakonore shqiptare Pushtimi Italian zgjoi perseri idene e vejeter te Vatikanit per uniatizimin e Kishes dhe pati edhe misionare dhe u organizuan mbledhje per kete ne kuader te luftes italo-greke. kleri fetar i te te gjithe besimeve (musliman,katolik, bektashian dhe ortodoks) u perpoq te perfitonte sa me shume financime nga politika e fashisteve italaine dhe gjerman. Por kjo nuk I pengonte besimtaret te vazhdonin te shihnin nje pushtues qe duhet te ikte nje ore dhe me pare. Bektashinjte u hodhen totalisht kunder fashizmit italian dhe nazizmit gjerman Me shkrirjen e patrikanes se Ohrit dhe kalimi i varesise se kishes ortodokse direkt nga Kostandinopoli, pas janarit te vitit 1767 (influencuar edhe nga rezultatet e lufterave ruso-turke) u vu re nje perpjekje fare e hapur per helenizimin e popujve te ballkanit duke shtuar numrin e shkollave greke dhe te qendrave te rendesishme fetare dhe didaktike si Voskopoja ku u hapen shkolla si « Akademia e Re » (nje institucion illuminist ne te cilen kontribuan greke, rumune-vllhe dhe shqiptare si Kavalioti )ne vitin 1744 apo shtypshkronja etj. Por patriotet fetare dhe njerez te ditur Shqiptare e shfrytezuan kete infrastrukture dhe kulture fetare per te prodhuar vepra per te ardhmen e kombit shqiptar sic ishte edhe fjalori tre gjuhesh i Kavaliotit i botuar ne Venedik me 1744. Keshtu Voskopoja u be nje qender iluminizmi , arti dhe atdhetarizme e . Po si devocion patriotik ne ndihme te kishes shqiptare erdhi edhe Ali Pashe Tepelena i cili ngarkoi mjekun e tij Vangjel Meksin te Perkthente Dhiaten e re per besimtaret shqiptare ne vitin 1819 deri 1827 per te vazhduar vone me perkthimet e Kristoforidhit te vitit 1872 Pushtimi osman dhe përhapja e islamizmit e demtoi rende fene e krishtere katolike apo ortodokse. Me rritjen e ndërgjegjes kombëtare në luftën kundër sundimit të huaj, nga shtresa e klerit vendës dolën disa figura të njohura si Pjetër Budi, Frang Bardhi, Pjetër Bogdani të cilët luajtën një rol të rëndësishëm për kulturën shqiptare. Gjatë Rilindjes kombëtare nga rradhët e dy degëve të Krishtera pati klerikë që punuan për interesat e vendit e të kulturës kombëtare, si Papa Kristo Negovani, Ndoc Nikaj, Nikollë Kaçorri etj. Ne fund te shekullit XIX dhe ne fillim te shekullit XX ,patriotet Shqipetare te mergimit, kryesisht ortodokse e kuptuan heret se per te kundeshtuar politiken dhe praktiken helenizuese te Greqise duhej nje Kishe Autoqefale Shqiptare.Tentativat e para per kete jane bere nga Nikolla Naco me orijgine nga ne Bukuresht por pa sukses. E drejta ligjore per autoqefali i lindi Kishës Ortodokse të Shqipërisë qysh më 28 Nëntor 1912. Me shpalljen e pavarësisë nga Turqia, Kisha Ortodokse e Shqipërisë nuk mund të mbrohej më juridikisht nga Patrikana, e cila ishte nën juridiksionin e shtetit turk. Kjo kishte ndodhur edhe me popullsitë e tjera të Ballkanit që kishin qenë të pushtuara nga Turqia. Kështu, kishin shpallur autoqefalinë Kisha Ortodokse Greke, Bullgare, Rumune dhe Serbe, e cila e kishte fituar këtë të drejtë që në shek.XIII. Në Amerikë kjo përpjekje filloi qysh në Maj te vitit 1907. Një shkak që i dha shtysë këtij problemi, ka qenë një ngjarje konkrete. Më gusht të vitit 1907, vdiq një djalë i ri, në qytetin Hadson. Kur trupi i tij u shpu ne Kishen Ortodokse ku zakonisht kryenin shërbesat e tyre shqiptarët ortodoksë, prifti grek refuzoi ti kryente sherebesen e permortshme pasi djaloshi njihej si nacionalist shqiptar dhe ishte “automatikisht i c’kisheruar” . Për këte shkak, shqiptarët krijuan një shoqëri fetare në Shtator 1907, me emrin “Nderi Shqiptar” dhe zgjodhën një komision, që ai ta lidhte shoqërinë e Usterit me emigrantët e Natikut, Marlboros, Bostonit, etj. Ky ishte hapi i parë për një Kishe Ortodokse Shqiptare të pavarur në emigracionin e Amerikës. Meqë shqiptarët nuk kishin një prift legal të dorezuar nga një peshkop, vendosën që të thërrisnin një prift nga Shqipëria. Nga kandidatët fitoi F.Noli, i cili pas shume peripecish te stisura nga patrikana ,më Mars te vitit 1908, F.Noli u dorëzua prift i ligjshëm. Noli u shigurua prift nga tre peshkope nje rus , nje ukrainas dhe nje rumun. Kjo ngjarje u prit me gëzim nga të gjithë shqiptarët kudo që ndodheshin dhe pati jehonë të gjerë në të gjithë shtypin e kohës. Për të shkroi gazeta “Drita” e Sofjes, të cilën e nxirrte Shahin Kolonja, “Shpresa e Shqypnis”, si dhe gazeta të tjera shqiptare të Misirit dhe të Amerikës. Fan Noli ne nje nga misionet e tij per nje kishe te pavarur shqiptareMeshën e parë në gjuhën shqipe, F.Noli e dha më 22 Mars 1908. Pas kesaj ne Amerkike fillon ethshem ndertimi i Kishave ortodokse shqiptare kisha e Shën Kollit në Sauth Brixh, e cila perfundoi në vitin 1912.kisha e Shën Palit dhe e Shën Pjetrit në Filadelfia. Iniciativën e mori emigranti Stavri Seminaku nga Berati dhe prifti nga Rehova e Kolonjës at Naum Cerja. Në vitin 1919 u ngrit kisha e Shën Mërise në Natik. Për nevojat e Kishës së re shqiptare e të pavarur, F.Noli përktheu me radhë nga viti 1908-1914, të gjithë librat kishtare të domosdoshëm “Sherbesat e Javes së Madhe”, Libri i Sherbesave të Shenjta”, “Libri i të Kremteve të Mëdha”, “Triodhi i vogel”, “Lutjesorja” dhe “Pesëdhjetëvjetorja e vogël”. Të gjitha këto përpjekje për një Kishë Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare, F.Noli i bëri me synimin e krijimit të një peshkopate ortodokse shqiptare në Amerikë, fronin e së cilës, në të ardhmen ta shpinin ne Shqipëri. Një nga ngjarjet më të shënuara të Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare ka qene Kuvend i dates 16 Mars të vitit 1919 ku u mblodh diaspora shqiptare e Amerikes Kanadase dhe Meksikes Kuvendi i kërkoi peshkopit rus t’u jepte mundësi që të formonin Peshkopatën Shqiptare të Amerikës dhe të dorëzonte peshkopin e tyre të parë. Për këtë qëllim u bënë shumë kërkesa edhe në kryepeshkopata të tjera. Peshkopi rus premtoi tri here që të dorëzonte F.Nolin peshkop dhe të tri herët u terhoq. Në rrethana të tilla më 26 Korrik 1919, në kishën e Shën Gjergjit në Boston, F.Noli iu drejtue të pranishmëve: “Kush e bëri peshkopin e parë fare?” Dhe populli iu pergjigj: “Të parin fare e bëri populli. Dhe mua populli të më dorëzojë se jam i pari fare për shqiptarët” - tha F.Noli. Nga ana tjetër, Kuvendi i 30 Korrikut 1919 e shpalli Kishën Ortodokse Shqiptare të Amerikës kishë autoqefale dhe F.Nolin peshkop të saj. Ndërsa në Amerikë ndodhnin këto ngjarje, në Shqipëri, e cila ishte bërë shesh lufte, mbizotëronin mitropolitët grekë, si Jakovi i Durrësit e pastaj i Korçës, Njoftime kishte se Në Shqipëri vepronin bandat terroriste greke të “kompanive të shenjta”, të cilat vranë Papa Kristo Negovanin në vitin 1904, terrorizuan popullsinë e Shqipërisë së Jugut në vitin 1914, vranë At Stath Melanin në vitin 1917. Pas gjithë këtyre pengesave më në fund, më 28 Prill 1921 at Vasil Marku dha të parën meshë shqip në kishën e Shën Gjergjit në Korçë. Ngjarja më e madhe për Kishën Ortodokse të Shqipërisë ishte mbledhja e një kongresi gjithëshqiptar në Berat, më 10 Shtator të vitit 1922 ku u aprovua nga kongresi që si qender e Kishës Autoqefale të Shqiperisë të ishte Korça. Kongresi vendosi që gjuha e liturgjisë në Kishen Ortodokse Autoqefale Shqiptare të ishte gjuha shqipe.Kongresi i Beratit u mbyll më 19 Shtator 1922. Më 21 Nëntor 1923, Sinodi I Pare I themeluar ne Berat shpalli F.Nolin kryepeshkop. Ceremonia u bë në kishën e Shen Gjergjit në Korçë. Kështu, sikurse shkruan dhe F.Noli, pas 500 vjetësh u krijua Sinodi i Pare i Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare qysh në vitin 1478, kur e gjithë Shqipëria (Arberia) ra nën sundimin osman. Ky Sinod i Shenjtë përbëhej nga Hireotheu, miropolit i Korçës dhe i Gjirokastrës, Kristofor Kisi, mitropolit i Beratit dhe i Vlorës, F.Noli, mitropolit i Durrësit dhe i Tiranës. Ky Sinod sipas F.Nolit, vijoi deri më 24 Dhjetor 1924, kur Fan Noli u detyrua të largohej nga Shqipëria. Me përkrahjen e qeverisë, erdhi në krye te Kishës Ortodokse të Shqiperisë at Visarion Xhuvani, i cili u shpall kryepeshkop në këtë mënyrë. Në vitin 1929, ai u dërgua nga Sinodi dhe mitropoliti i tij tek Anastasi i Koshavacit. Që aty u thirr në Tiranë dhe tok me peshkopin serb të Shkodrës, si dhe me dy peshkopë të tjerë, Evthim Ikonomin dhe V.Camcen (Agathangjelin), krijuan Sinodin e Dytë të Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare me kryepeshkop Visarion Xhavanin. Patrikana Ekumenike e kundërshtoi këtë sinod Megjithëketë, duhet theksuar se V.Xhuvani u tregua shumë energjik. Gjatë kohës që ishte në krye të Kishës ai mblodhi Kongresin II gjithëortodoks në Korçë, më 16 Qershor 1929 Nën formulën: Kishe e lirë në shtet të lirë”, Kishë e ndarë nga shteti, u formulua neni 16 i Statutit ku thuhet: ”Kryepeshkopi, peshkopët, zëvendësit e tyre lokalë, Ikonomi i Madh Mitrofor, Sekretar i Përgjithshëm i Sinodit, si dhe ndihmësit dhe zëvendësit klerikë të Kryepeshkopit dhe peshkopëve, duhet të jenë prej gjakut dhe gjuhës shqiptare, si dhe të kenë nënshtetësinë shqiptare”. Sinodi II i Shenjtë i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërise, po i panjohur nga Patrikana Ekumenike u përbë nga: Kryepeshkop dhe peshkop i Tiranës dhe i Durrësit V.Xhuvani, imzot Camce, imzot Ambrozi, imzot Eugjeni. Më vonë ky sinod u plotësua dhe me Ikonomin e Madh, Mitrofor, at Vasil Markun. Mbreti Zog gjate perpjekjeve per te krijuar nje stabilite politik ne Shqiperi ndoqi nje politike neutrale ne lidhje me besimet e ndryshme ne Shqiperi duke e ndare pushtetin nga feja , duke perkrahur autoqefaline e kishes ortodokse si edhe duke preferuar shqipetare ne drejtimine fese. Per tre vjet ai pat nje konflikt me shkollat katolike (1933-1936) te cilat I mbylli dhe pastaj I hapi prape. Kjo u be ne kuader te reformes arsimore.Ka interpretime se kjo levizje e Zogut u be edhe per te mbajtur nje ekuiliber fetar dhe per ti vene nje kufi ekspansionit te gjithanshem italian ne Shqiperi Problemi atoqefalise u be nje nga temat kryesore edhe per mbretin Zog I clili dergoi minitrsin ortodoks Kota dy hetre ne Stamboll per te negociuar por edhe per te kercenuar.Në vitin 1933, qeveria e mbretit Zog bëri presion edhe ndaj Xhuvanit që ai të jepte dorëheqjen dhe u ngarkua Kristofor Kisi për të formuar Sinodin e Tretë te Kishës Ortodokse Shqiptare. U arrit që më 20 Shkurt 1937, qeveria shqiptare të niste delegatë për në Athinë K.Kisin dhe laikun Josif Kedhi. Kështu, më 12 Prill 1937, Kishes Ortodokse Shqiptare iu njoh zyrtarisht varesia direkte nga patrikana dhe u shpall autoqefale. Dekreti i lartë kishtar, Tomi., iu dorëzua K.Kisit. Me këtë rast, Patrikana i dërgoi një mesazh Ministrit të Drejtësisë Thoma Orollogaj, Mbretit Zog dhe Kryeministrit Koço Kotta. Tani e tutje, kjo kishë edhe juridikisht e në mënyrë kanonike, vendoste vetë për organizimin e saj, si për caktimin e peshkopëve dhe të peshkopatave, për përkthimin e liturgjisë dhe librave të meshës në gjuhën shqipe, etj. Nga ana e saj, Patrikana ruante të drejtën e shpjegimit e të interpretimit të dogmës ortodokse dhe kërkoi që ndër të gjithë peshkopët e mundshëm të fronësuar nga Sinodi i shenjtë i Kishës Autoqefale të Shqipërisë, dy prej tyre të kishin, për këtë arsye, formim teologjik ortodoks në shkollat greke dhe të kishin jetuar jashtë vendit, dmth në Greqi ose në Malin e Shenjtë, për mjaft kohë. Ky ishte i vetmi kusht që vuri Patrikana Ekumenike. Sinodi III i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë, përbëhej nga Kristofor Kisi, kryepeshkop dhe mitropolit i Durrësit dhe i Tiranës, Agathangjel Çamçe, mitropolit i Beratit, Evllogji Kurnila, mitropolit i Korçës, Pandeli Kotoko, mitropolit i Gjirokastrës. Besimi islam në tokat Ilire Kontaktet e shqiptarëve me botën islame, janë relativisht më të vona se ato të pjesës më të madhe të popujve europianë. Islamizmi u shfaq për herë të parë i pranishëm në kontinentin e vjetër në fund të mijëvjeçarit të parë (shek. 9-10-të). Nga kontaktet e spanjollëve me arabët dhe kulturën e tyre lindi eposi i Sidit, në të cilin konflikti themelor është ai i kalorësve hispanikë me maurët (arabët). Nga kontakti i frankëve me arabët lindi epopeja kombëtare e francezëve “Kënga e Rolandit”, në të cilën konflikti zhvillohet midis morëve (arabëve) dhe vendësve. Disa shekuj më vonë arabët do të ishin të pranishëm në tragjeditë e Shekspirit (Othello, “arapi i zi”, në tragjedinë me të njëjtin emër). Në këtë kohë (fundi i periudhës bizantine dhe pragu i pushtimit otoman) shfaqen për herë të parë arabët të fiksuar në kulturën tradicionale shqiptare, në baladën e vëllait që ngrihet nga shtrati i vdekjes për të mbrojtur nderin e motrës nga “nji bajloz i zi” (a “nji harap i zi”) që ka dalë prej detit. Historikisht kontaktet ndërfetare midis shqiptarëve të krishterë dhe pelegrinëve përhapës të islamizmit i takojnë shekullit të 13-14-të. Misionarët e parë të fesë së re mbërritën në hapësirën shqiptare nën emrin e ortodoksisë. Një prej këtyre misionarëve, që solli bektazhizmin në Shqipëri, njihet me emrin “Shën Spiridoni” dhe i përgjigjet figurës së Haxhi Bektash Veliut. Fshehja pas ortodoksisë lehtësoi pranimin e islamizmit (fillimisht në formën e bektashizmit) para se ushtritë perandorake osmane të pushtonin vendin. Kjo periudhë e parë përfaqëson fazën e islamizimit të përzgjedhur paqësor. Islamizmi në Shqipëri paraqitet si “islamizëm europian”, joburimor. Me pushtimin otoman nis faza e islamizimit me masa shtërnguese përmes zbatimit të sistemit të privilegjuar të taksave dhe tatimeve ndaj muslimanëve, përkundër një sistemi shfavorizues ndaj josmuslimanëve (përjashtim i atyre që ndërronin fenë nga detyrimet ekonomike, nga marrja nizam etj.). Prej shekullit të 15-16-të e në vijim në qytetet kryesore të Shqipërisë u ngritën institucione të rëndësishme të kultit islamik (xhami, tyrbe, teqe). Islamizmi u përhap më shumë në Shqipërinë e Mesme. Në fazën e fillimeve pjesa më e madhe e shqiptarëve mbanin zyrtarisht fenë islame dhe ushtronin ritet e krishterimit. Në këtë fazë dëshmohen kisha të maskuara (nëntokësore). Mbajtja e dy feve dhe dy emrave (kriptokrishtërimi, krishtërimi i fshehtë ose i mbuluar me muslimanizëm të jashtëm) vazhdoi deri në shekullin e 20-të. Në shekullin e 18-19-të islamizmi pati një lulëzim fetar dhe kulturor në Shqipëri. Në këtë periudhë u zhvillua letërsia shqipe me alfabet arab, e njohur si “letërsia e bejtexhinjve”, që studiuesit e krahasojnë me letërsinë “alhamiado” që qe zhvilluar më parë në Spanjë. Islamizmi la gjurmë në jetën zakonore të shqiptarëve, përmes ndërhyrjes së disa nomeve të sherijatit. Por sherijati nuk u bë asnjëherë kod sundues zakonor i shqiptarëve. Pranimi i islamit nga shqiptaret spjegohet edhe me rolin qe do te luante kjo fe per diferencimin e shqiptareve prej sllaveve (zona Kosoves) dhe grekeve (zona Camerise) te cilet sidomos pas shekullit XVIII kishin filluar nje politike asimiluese ndaj shqiptareve Feja Islame ne Shqiperi eshte karakterizuar ktryesisht nga prezenca e shumices se muslimaneve sunite dhe pakices te urdherit bektashij. Ne kushtet e nje shteti te pavarur shqiptar dhe te pasluftes se pare boterore muslimanet Sunite riorganizohen ne 1921 ne nje Alenace kombetare muslimane Me 1923 bashkesia sunite do te ndahet nga kalifati Stambollit duke zgjedhur si kryetar Myftiun e Tiranes .Ne keto vite ne Islamin shqiptare shfaqet nje dell reformator pasi ndalohet formalish poligamia , dalin perkthme ne shqip te kuranit dhe deputet muslimane kerkojne qe grate te bejne jete shoqerore si burrat gje cila do te filloje te realizohet me ligjine heqjes se perces vetem me 1937 . Me 1923 del edhe revista « Zani I Nalte »me ndjenja te theksuara patriotike dhe reformatore . Me 1929 mbahet nje kongres i muslimaneve sunite ku u vendos perdorja ekskluzive e gjuhes shqipe dhe reduktimi i numrit te xhamive per te mbajtur ato me kryesoret , unifikimi i medreseve etj. Ka vend te besohet se ne kete reforme ka gisht Zogu me qellimet etij per te bashkuar vendin dhe per ta oksidentalizuar Shqiperine duke ia hequr perfundimish imazhin e nje vendi islam.Thuhet se edhe Ataturku, reformatori me i madh i kesaj kohe, behej xheloz nga shpirti reformator i Zogut pasi nuk i pelqente qe ky i fundit tia kalonet atij ne kete drejtim. Bektashizmi e ka origjinen prej nje doktrine mistike te baballareve turkmene te shekullit XI-XII ne detin Kaspik dhe u themelua nga Haxhi Bektashi nen ndikimin e mistikut persian Ahmet Jasevi per tu fuqizuar si sekt musliman ne Turqi pasi lidhet me korpusin e jenicereve (qe kishin prejardhje kristiane). Bektashizmi adhuron Aliun po aq sa Muhametin. Per aresye te konfliktit me vete muslimanizmin bektashizmi fitoi nje tolerance fetare me kristianizmin duke pasur edhe disa pika takimi ne jeten fetare. Predikonin barazine e burrit me gruan, pinin alkool dhe gjera te tjera qe ishin fare te papelqyeshme per Islamin .Per nga ky pozicion tolerant I bektashizmit dhe per rolin patriotik qe kane luajtur shume Bektashij ka pasur mendime nga studiues dhe politikane vendas dhe te huaj te te gjithe koherave se Bektashizmi do te ishte nje fe e pershtateshme per Shqipetaret .Nder keta eshte edhe poeti i madh kombetar Naim Frasheri Në Shqipëri bektashizmi është shfaqur në fund të shekullit të 12-të dhe në fillim të shekullit të 13-të. Në 1925, kur Ataturku ndërmori reformat e ashpra laicizuese të shtetit për krijimin e Turqisë moderne, Shqipëria u bë vendi i Kryegjyshatës Botërore të Bektashinjve duke mbetur edhe sot e tille Pakkush e di se Shqipëria, ky vend i vogël, është seli e një kryeqendre botërore të besimeve. Eshtë interesant të vihet re se edhe gjatë periudhës së ateizmit nuk pati pretendime nga shtete të tjera ku ka bashkësi besimtarësh bektashinj për të marrë rolin e kryeqendrës. Bashkësia bektashije e Shqipërisë u shpall e pavarur në vitin 1921. .Shume teqe bektashishj u bene qendra rezistence kunder italianeve dhe kunder gjermaneve si baba Fejozo dhe baba Faja duke llogaritur gjate luftes rreth 6000 bektashij te roganizuar. Historia e Kishës Ungjillore Protestante në Shqipëri, zë fill më 18 Tetor 1873, kur Berd, Xheni dhe zoti Marsh u vendosen si misionarë në qytetin e Manastirit. Këta misionarë fisnikë krijuan aty Bashkësinë e parë Ungjillore. Ndër anëtaret e parë të Bashkësisë Ungjillore të Manastirit, ishte edhe Gjerasim Qiriazi I cili pasi shkollohet ne Bullgari me ndihmen e misionareve ne maj 1883 niste per ne Shqipërisë, jo pa pengesa dhe pa vuajtje. Gjerasimi synoi qytetin e Korçës, ku predikimet e para i bëri në Mësonjtoren Shqipe, më 3 Maj 1890, duke patur si pikësynim zgjimin e popullit të tij, si një misionar atdhetar. Predikimin e Fjalës së Krishtit, ai e quante vërtetë një detyrë patriotike. Gjerasimi dhe e motra Sevastia çelen në Korcë shkollën e vashaveme 23 Tetor 1891. Kishte gjithsej tri vajza. Më pas, duke thyer luftën që Patrikana i bënte shkollës dhe Gjerasimit, numri i vashave në shkollë u shtua. Te shumta kanë qenë vashat që mbaruan shkollën e Qiriazit. Me 14 Nëntor 1892 u themelua bashkesia “ Vëllazëria Ungjillore”ne te cilen bënte pjesë Gjerasimi, Gjergj Qiriazi, Sevastia, Grigor Cilka, Herakli Bogdani, V.Pasko nga Pogradeci, Fanka Evthimi dhe ndoshta edhe P.N.Luarasi. Kjo shoqëri ungjillore pati dhe organin e saj që u quajt “Letra e Vëllazërise”, numri i parë i së cilës u botua në Korce në nentor të vitit 1892. Besimet fetare ne periudhen 1944 – 1990 Pushteti i vitit 1945 e vuri në shenjë kryesisht Kishën Katolike të Shqipërisë, duke e cilësuar atë si çerdhe të agjentëve të huaj në Shqipëri. Për këtë arsye, qysh në fillim, Kishës Katolike Shqiptare iu kërkua të bënte një sakrilegj kanonik, të shpallte autoqefalinë e saj. Te dy peshkopët katolikë, imzot Gaspër Thaçi dhe imzot Vinçenc Prendushi nuk e pranuan një gjë të tillë. Shteti komunist i burgosi të dy, duke dënuar me 20 vjet burg imzot Vinçenc Prendushin, klerik dhe poet dhe duke dënuar me pushkatim imzot Gaspër Thaçin. Pas shumë mundimesh në burg, vdiq në vitin 1949 dhe imzot Vinçenc Prendushi, ipeshkv i Durrësit dhe i Tiranës. U arrestuan 30 françeskanë, 15 jezuitë dhe mjaft seminaristë. Disa prej tyre u pushkatuan e disa vdiqën të munduar nëpër kampe përqëndrimi dhe në punë të detyruar. Në vitin 1945, u pushkatuan Dom Ndre Zadeja, poet dhe atdhetar. Po këtë vit, u pushkatuan Frano Gjini, Gj.Volaj, at Ciprian Nika. Në vitin 1946 u dënua dhe u pushkatua në Shkrel, Nikoll Gazulli, etj. Fjalët e tyre të fundit ishin: “Rroftë Krishti mbret! Rroftë Shqipnia dhe pa ne!” Në vitin 1950 u shpall arkipeshkv i Kishës Katolike të Shqipërisë Bernardin Shllaku, por atij i vunë një mbikqyrje të fortë. Ndërkaq ishin mbyllur shkollat dhe manastiret katolike kudo. Kleri i huaj katolik që vepronte në dioqezat e Shqipërisë, u dëbua qysh në vitin 1946. Në vitin 1967 u pushkatua Zef Bici se gjoja kishte penguar aksionin ateist të rinisë. Arkipeshkvi Ernest Coba u burgos qysh në vitin 1964 dhe u dënua me 25 vjet burg. Vdiq në spitalin e Tiranës në vitin 1980. Atëhere u burgos dhe Mikel Koliqi, i cili megjithe vuajtjet, doli gjallë nga burgu por vdiq si kardinal në vitin 1997. Këta dhe shumë të tjerë ishin martirë të Kishës katolike Shqiptare në shekullin e 20. Sinodi III i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë qëndroi deri në vitin 1949, kur kryepeshkopi Kristofor Kisi dha dorëheqjen. Kisi vdiq më 16 Qershor 1959. Nga viti 1946 deri në vitin 1949 Sinodi IV i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë, u formua më 25 Gusht të vitit 1949, me kryepeshkop të Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefaqle të Shqipërisë, Paisi Vodicën. Ky u shpall Kryepeshkop i Kishës Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë, si dhe peshkop i Durrësit dhe i Tiranës, Qiril Naslazi u vendos mitropolit i Beratit, Filothe Duni, mitropolit i Korçës, Damjan Kokoneshi u shpall mitropolit i Gjirokastrës. U shpall peshkop sufragan Sofron Borova. Paisi Vodica njoftoi menjëherë Patrikanën Ekumenike të Kostandinopolit për Sinodin e ri, por Patrikana e quajti kryepeshkop jo kanonik dhe nuk e njohu si të tillë. Vodica për arsye politike e lidhi Kishën Ortodokse Autoqefale të Shqipërisë me Patrikanën e Rusisë komuniste. Kështu që, Sinodi IV mori karakter të theksuar politik. Për këtë shkak, u dërgua nga Patrikana në Amerikë peshkopi Marko Lipa, peshkop i Lefkës, për të mos lejuar që Kisha Ortodokse Shqiptare në Amerikë të binte në pozitat politike të Kishës në Shqipëri. Më 1967 besimet fetare dhe institucionet e tij e ndërprenë me dhunë veprimtarinë e tyre për të filluar serish pas levizjeve demokratike te vitit 1990. Lëvizja kundër institucioneve fetare e nxitur nga shteti diktatorial komunist u mbulua gjoja me një lëvizje të rinisë ateiste. Shumë kisha u kthyen në salla publike, disa u kthyen në salla bagëtish, disa u rrënuan plotësisht. U prishën 2169 objekte kulti si kisha, xhami e teqe. Atëhere u burgosën 217 klerikë për terror e disa prej tyre vdiqën nëpër burgje ose u pushkatuan. Kodi penal i vitit 1977 dënonte propagandën fetare si dhe përhapjen e liturgjisë. Sipas ketij kodi u dënuan shumë ish-klerikë, por edhe laikë. Kisha Katolike e Shqipërisë që i kishte dhënë vendit dhjetra intelektualë, studjues me emër, poetë e shkrimtarë, si at Shtjefën Gjeçovin, Preng Doçin, at Gjergj Fishtën, Dom Ndre Mjedën, at Donat Kurtin etj, kishte pësuar një nga goditjet e saj më të mëdha gjatë gjithë historisë së saj në Shqipëri. Shpallja e Shqipërisë (e tokes prej ku predikuan se pari apostujt e Krishtit si Pali,e tokes se Skenderbeut qe u fut ne historine kishes si mbrojtesi i saj me besnik) si i vetmi shtet ateist në të gjithe globin tokësor, kishte habitur të gjithe botën. Vatikani nuk e reshti asnjehere luften per te mbeshtetur besimtaret e vet te cilet e vazhdonin jeten fetare ne menyre ilegale por kesaj radhe te ndjekur nga Diktatori Enver Hoxha qe ishte shume here me i eger se sa perandori Trajan. Pavaresisht regjimit te eger komunist Shqipetaret nuk linin feste fetare pa festuar me metodat e tyre sa te lashta aq edhe moderne ne kushtet e nje varfërie të tmerrshme, te nje furnizimi me lista dhe triska deri me 1990. Ne kete ilegalitet te pergjithshem dhe frike u forcua edhe ndjenja e tolerances fetare. Ndikim shume te madh tek Shqipetaret besimtare dhe jo besimtare kishte edhe aktiviteti fetar –humanitar i Nene Terezes, i shenjtores me te dalluar te shekullit XX , qe gjithçka e bente ne emer te Jezu Krishtit. Pas permbysjes së rendit ateist në Shqipëri, më 4 Nëntor 1990, patër Simon Jubani që ishte mbyllur 26 vjet ne burg, si dhe Karlo A.Sevilla që ishte dëbuar nga Shqipëria qe në vitin 1946, dhanë një meshë për të gjallët e për të vdekurit, në kapelën e vogël të varrezave të Shkodrës, e cila shërbeu si altar. Pjesmarrja në meshë ishte e jashtzakonëshme. Po atë ditë, u dha një duva në Xhaminë e Plumbit në Shkodër nga myslimanët. Filloi sërish ngritja e kishave, xhamive dhe teqeve. Besimet fetare pas vitit 1990 U kthyen në Shqipëri emisarët e Kishës Katolike te Shqipërise, misionarët dhe të dërguarit apostolikë të Selisë së Shenjtë, midis tyre dhe klerikë katolike shqiptarë qe kishin dalë gjallë nga burgjet, si imzot Mikel Koliqi, Frano Ilia, Imzot F.Mirdita i ardhur nga jashtë vendit etj. Klerikët ortodoksë që kishin mbetur gjallë fillluan të aktivizohen pranë kishave që kishin mbetur më kembe, të cilat filluan t’i ripërtëritin. Nga Patrikana Ekumenike u dërgua peshkopi misionar A.Janullatos, i cili është përpjekur per ringritjen e kishave ortodokse të shkatërruara, si dhe për rikthimin e pronave të tyre të rrëmbyera. Të dyja kishat kryesore të krishtera në Shqipëri, u vizituan nga primatët e tyre si Papa Gjon Pali II më 25 Prill 1993 dhe Patriku Ekumenik, Vartholomeu I, më 2-9 Nëntor 1999. Po kështu është përtëritur në menyrë të dukshme Kisha Ungjillore e Shqipërisë, përmes misionarëve dhe bashkësive të krishtera ungjillore në të gjithë vendin sidomos në qytete, dhe në Kosovë. Kisha Ungjillore e Shqipërisë ecën sipas traditave të saj tashme evropiane, duke shtrirë veprimtarinë në përhapjen e lajmit të mirë, sidomos në shkolla, ku ajo ka dhënë ndihmesë të shquar. Besimtaret shqiptare i ndesh kudo ne hapesiren qe popullohet nga shqiptare por dendesia e nje perfaqesuesve te nje besimi te caktuar ndryshon sipas rajoneve te hapesires shqipetare ne Ballkan dhe ne bote.Kështu rajoni verilindor i vendit (rrethet Tropojë, Has,, Kukës, Dibër, Mat), Malësia e Tiranës dhe e Krujës, Mallakastra, Malësia e Kërrabës, Kurveleshi e Skrapari, Kosova dhe Pjesa perendimore e Maqedonise janë kryesisht të banuar nga popullësi e besimit mysliman. Rajonet e Alpeve, Mirdita, Puka, Malësia dhe Fusha e Lezhës pjesërisht, Kurbini, Zona e Shkodrës dhe arbereshet e Italise janë populluar kruesusht me banorë të besimit katolik. Rajonet e Fushes se Myzeqesë dhe zonës së Beratit, lugina e lumit Drino, Lunxhëria, Pogon-Zagoria, bregdeti Jonian, Rrëza e Përmetit, pjesërisht rajoni juglindor dhe Fushëgropa e Delvinës janë populluar me banorë të besimit ortodoks. Nëpër qytete i has të gjithë besimet, ndërsa në disa qytete si Tiranë, Elbasan, Vlorë, Korçë, Durrës. Vecanti dhe origjinalitet perbejne qytetet të cilat kane qene dhe jane me perberje feytare të përzier si Shkodra , Tirana, Gjirokastra Elbasan, Vlorë, Korçë, Durrësi etj. Ne keto qytete ka filluar te takohen edhe besime qe kane hyre ne Shqiperi pas viteve 1990 si protestante, bahai etj. Toleranca Shqiptarët jane dalluar ne shekuj per nje toleranca unike ndërfetare gje cila ka lidhje edhe me vete historine e pranise dhe bashkejeteses se besimeve te ndryshme fetare ne trojet e polluara nga shqipetaret si pasoje e ndarjes se krishterimit administrativisht në dy pjesë, në ritualin roman (perëndimor) dhe atë bizantin (lindor) me ane te „vijes se Teodosit" qe kalon diku mes lumejve Shkumbin dhe Mat te Shqiprise ashtu edhe si pasoje e perqafimit te islamit kryesiht per tiu rezistuar asimilimit prej shovinisteve sllave dhe greke ne fund te shekullit XVIII dhe XIX. Shqiptaret kane qene tolerante dhe kurre nuk kane derdhur gjak per ceshtje fetare Mark Milani , kryeministr I malit te zi pohon se “sa here qe ne perpiqeshim te ndersenim ne Shkoder katoliket kunder muslimaneve apo anasjelltas e kishim betejen e humbur sepse Shqiptaret e kishin ndjenjen kombetare shume me te forte. Ekzistencen e tolerances fetare e vune re edhe fashistet italiane te cilet hartuan nje strategji per ta ruajtur kete ekuiliber sa qe katoliket e ndjene veten si te lene pas dore Prej fundit të mesjetës e këndej hapësira shqiptare ishte zonë ekuilibri ndërmjet dy perandorive më të fuqishme të kohës, Perandorisë Osmane dhe Perandorisë Austro-hungareze. Midis këtyre dy perandorive janë nënshkruar disa marrëveshje, të quajtura "kapitulacione", të cilat rregullonin barazinë e ndikimeve, duke i njohur Perëndimit të drejtën e kujdesit për faltoret e të krishterëve, përmes doktrinës "cultus protectorati" - mbrojtja e klerit. Në Shqipëri mund te gjesh shpesh dy fe (krishtërim e muslimanizëm) në një familje ose në një fis (Lurë, veri), ose dy fe në të njëjtin njeri (Shpat, Elbasan), i cili mban dy emra, si i krishterë e si musliman, dhe bën ritet e festat fetare të të dy besimeve. Heroi kombëtar i shqiptarëve Gjergj Kastrioti lindi në një familje ortodokse, u be musliman në oborrin e sulltanit, u bë bektashi (ky ishte kusht për t'u bërë jeniçer), u kthye në Shqipëri dhe mori fenë e babait (ortodoks) dhe kur vdiq la amanet që të varrosej në një katedrale të të krishterëve katolikë (Lezhë). Njëri nga vëllezërit e Gjergj Kastriotit, përkundrazi, kërkoi të varrosej në manastiret e Athosit, një prej vendeve të shenjta të ortodoksisë. Në Shqipëri nuk njihen konfliktet fetare, as në formë episodike. Eshtë krejt normale që një shqiptar, nëse nuk i pëlqen prifti, predikimi apo sjelljet e tij, të braktisë kishën dhe ta kërkojë lidhjen me zotin në xhami. Një prej autorëve më të rëndësishëm të letërsisë klasike shqiptare, Pjetër Bogdani, në veprën e tij "Çeta e profetëve", citon krahas njëri-tjetrit Kalvinin dhe Avicenën. Përkthyesi i parë i librit të shenjtë të muslimanëve Kur'an ishte i krishterë (Ilo Mitkë Qafëzezi). Muslimanët shqiptarë festojnë shën Gjergjin e shën Mërinë, një pjesë tjetër shën Nikollën e Krishtlindjet, kurse të krishterët u bëjnë vizita miqësore muslimanëve për festat e tyre karakteristike (Kurban Bajram). Ka shume raste te treguara dhe te jetuara kur priftit I eshte dashur te kendoje syret e Kuranit per te nderuar nje muslyman te vdekur pasi hoxha dhe xhamia ishin larg prej debores apo motit te keq. Në një qytet si Shkodra, ku popullsia muslimane është e përzier me të krishterë katolikë dhe ortodoksë, në ditët e ramazanit edhe tregtarët jo-islamikë ndalonin shitjen e mishit të derrit në dyqanet e tyre. Po ne Shkoder kane qene familjet bujare muslimane qe mbrojten ndertimin e kishes katolike kur disa fanatike filluan shketerrimin e themeleve naten. Ndertimet e kishes vazhduan kur bujaret myslmane dolen ne mes popullit duke thene “mos I preki njeri se keto jane themelet tona”. Festat fetare në Shqipëri, qofshin ato të bashkësisë së krishterë, qofshin të bashkësisë muslimane, ruajnë gjurmë të periudhës politeiste mitologjike. Shqiptarët katolikë të viseve veriore ditën e Buzmit e kane pikërisht në ditën e Krishtlindjeve, por duke nënshtresuar në këtë festë edhe kultin e zjarrit. Shën Mëria e muslimanëve përkon me ditën e zanës - Dianës tek latinët - më 23 gusht. Bektashinjtë kanë kultin e Baba Tomorrit, që ngjason me kultin mitologjik të Olimpit grek. Një poet i krishterë i vuri për titull librit të vet emrin “Baba Tomorrit” Kjo dhe te tjera tregon Shqiptarët kanë kultin e natyrës, festojnë ditën e malit apo të bjeshkës, mbajnë edhe sot gjarpërin dhe dhinë si totem (hyjni mbrojtëse), kanë kult për zjarrin, për gurin, për ujin dhe bukën, për udhën dhe mysafirin, për tokën dhe qiellin. Burim i të dhënave Literatura * De la Rocca “Religion and Nation in Albania” 1989 Rome * Dh .Qiriazi “Kristianity in Albania” 2000 * Mark Milan “Albanian life and Customs” Kurti, Sirdani, * “On the contribution of the catholics in Albania” 2000 Category:FejaCategory:Religjionë